why
by BABY GIRL TIFF
Summary: Bella at seven lost her family and is adopted by the Cullen family. I don't own Twilight but anynew names u read about is all mine.
1. Chapter 1: How It happen

**Why**

**Chapter 1**

**BPO**

** My name is Isabella but I like to be called Bella. Today is the tenth anniversary of the death of my family I was with my best friend Alice and her family camping. My mom, my dad, my brothers and sisters were killed. You see when I was seven my family was killed and I wasn't home when it happened. Alice and I have been friends since we was three years old. We was by each other, you could pull us apart. That night I was over at Alice's house for a sleep over. Ever since I was five I had a crush on Alice's brother Edward. Edward and I are the same age, but Edward is few months older then me.**

** After I find my family killed in our house the Cullen's, that Alice last name. Take me in and adopted me as their own. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen adopted us all. There Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen and then there me Isabella Swan. I keep my last because it all I have left of my family. Everyday I miss them. I know they watching over me from heaven. Ten years to this day we don't even know who killed my family. When Edward and I was fourteen, we were each other first kiss.**

** After that kiss Edward and I started going out. We are both seventeen and still dating. Today we went to the house where my family was killed. Edward never left my side the hole time we where there. Living with vampire like me and Alice you pick something up. Alice was promise to be turn into a vampire when the time comes. Like Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett were mates. Like them me and Edward and then Alice and Jasper were meats. I didn't know that Carlisle was my birth father. You see my birth mom died giving birth to me. When my mom got pregnant she was drunk that night so was Carlisle. You see a vampire can get drunk by drinking the blood of animals that had eaten a human. The Cullen are vampires that feed off animals.**

** He drunk the blood of bear that just ate a drunken human. So after he was drunk he when in to town and meet a human, my mother. While Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were hunting. The next few days, after that night my mom fined out she was pregnant with me. When she found out about me she went to her friend that my godmother that was taken care of me up to I was seven. After my godmother told her she went to me the Cullen family. Esme was the only one home so mom need a friend right there so she up up to Esme. Esme promise my mom that she wouldn't tell Carlisle about me. You see I know everything since my mom found out me. **

** Now that I'm seventeen I am going to tell Carlisle everything. The past few days Alice hasn't been feeling good. Alice and I sure a room to Alice is turn. I went to get the letter my mom wrote for dad and wait to get home from work. " Hey Ali, how are you feeling," I ask her. "I fine Bells, I seen you going to pick today when everyone is out hunting to tell him," she said. I just take the letter and sat down next to her. "Yes I have to do it now before my birthday in few month," I said. With that she fell back a sleep on her bed. **

**I went to fine Esme but I knew where she will be at this time of day. She all way make food for me and Alice, but for me she has to mix blood in there for me. I can't go out hunting for me when you live vampires now can you. Laugh at what Esme was doing in the kitchen when I walked in. "Hey mom, how you doing," I ask her. "I'm fine sweetie, how are you feeling since it been all most a three months since you had blood. Since your brothers and sister is at school. Go head and hunt now before you father get home. He will know something is up with Bella. I take care of Alice to get home," my mom said. I smile like always and went to change clothes and walk back in the kitchen. "Ok, I see you when I get back mom. I be staying close to home," I said walking outside the kitchen door.**

**After hunting and when to get change and clan. I just sit outside when none but Edward now where I am at. I told Esme that I wanted to be alone for a bit. As soon they got home Alice woke up feeling better now that Jasper home with her. None will mess with me or Alice do to what happen to me when what my family was killed. I yelled at anyone that would look at me fun or Alice for that matter. The Cullen's are family to me even if they don't know they are my real family. After tonight everything will be out in the open.**

**I just started to crying think of what they will think of me and my birth mom. Esme been there for me no matter what. She will all ways be a mom to me. After I was done crying I walk in to the house. Right up my room to get the letter for dad. I walk out of the room with the letter in my heads and when start to dad office and put the letter on his desk and walk out to Alice and shout the world and not care for anything. I left my own note for him. Telling I didn't want to there when he tell them and Alice need rest and that what she was going to get. **

**You could hear yelling on the top floor and was three floor from where they was at. You Rosalie was pissed off that none know but Esme and she told them that she promise she would say thing to my mom or me was ready. Now that was that was it I call for Esme to come up here and watch Alice. "Esme I promise to call you everyday but right now with everything is going on now I just need to be by myself for a little bite. I'm talking a week to myself for everyone to get use to this. I just need time. Tell them and daddy I love them," I told with tears in my eyes. She know I need this, so she just nodded and let me go. So I just run to l got away for them and so I didn't hear a thing, feel, or see a thing. It so nice to be alone.**

**I made it to the Denali. I remember what the Denali family said. So I walk up to their door and knock on it. Kate open the door and saw that I was crying. Kate just hold me I was a sleep and her family came home. Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar saw me they know something was up. Kate told them what I told her. When they went to look at me they saw I was on the phone with someone but didn't know who.**

**ESPO**

**I was in Bella and Alice's room when my phone when off. "Hello Bella, where your sweetheart," I ask her. "Mom I'm going to stay with Denali family for a week if that okay with you," She said "Yeah sweetie it fine with me. Save safe and come home when you are ready okay my little girl," I have called her that since she was four years old. So I left Alice sleeping and when down to where the family is at. "Hope you all happy with yourself. This was hard on Bella to tell you this. Now you had to yell she won't be in her bed for god only know how long this time. I know where she at but I will not tell any of you. She will be home when she ready that final," I said and walked a way.**

**EPV**

**My life left. Where is she. I know she is save but where. Is she at. I need to know. Esme might tell me if everyone was out. I was stay homing helping mom with Alice. No is happy about what happen before Bella left, but mom was right. Alice knew Bella would be leaving when we was yelling. We all felt sorry for her. She was alone with this all her left and to fined out she half vampire was wow. The woman I love was like me after all. I walk in to the kitchen and saw Esme on the phone and knew it was Bella. Some how Bella knew I was in the room with Esme. "Esme can you gave the phone to Edward please mom," she said. " Hey sweetheart. I'm so sorry that I left the way I did. I just need to get out of there. If I told you where I am at with you come to me please," she asked me. **

"**Yeah honey I can do that for you," I told her. "I'll text you where I am at," she said and hanged up. I got a text from Kate Denali's phone. That when it hit me. She was with the Denali. I went to fined Esme and to tell her where I was going. "Esme I am leaving to be with Bella," I said. Esme just smiled. I didn't let the others know because they would wanted to come with me. Right before I made it to the house Bella jumped one me. She missed me as I missed her. "I miss you. Never leave me like that please," I told her. "I miss you too and I'm sorry. I just needed to get away," she said. For the rest of the week we stayed in Denali and had fun. When we got home the family jumped on me and Bella. Rosalie was happy to see Bella and me she started to cry. Alice know this all would happen. I'm happy that Bella came out with the truth. I found out the truth from Bella when she was sleeping in my room few months ago. I love Bella and she means everything to me and my family.**

**Alice**

**I'm so happy to have my brother and sister back home. I wanted to tell them but I didn't want upset Bella. I look at Jasper and he looked at me. We smiled at each other and then at the family.**

**This is the end of chapter one. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think. **


	2. Author's note

**I will try to update soon I promises. But with christmas and new years. And started school again. It might be hard for me to update but I will try and wait a bet and I will hopeful will try and have the next chapter or two up.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Why**

**Chapter 2**

**APO**

**Before Edward and Bella come home...**

**Everything was back to normal. Everyone was sad when Bella left and did tell anyone where she was going at first. Esme was first then Edward found out where Bella. After Edward was done talking Esme, he went up to his and Bella's room and got some clothes for them both. Edward left and didn't want to wait for us to get back home, because he know what we all had to say and it hurt to know that he leaving without telling us where he was going.**

**RPO**

**When we got back Edward was gone. Esme was upset when we left but when we got back she looked happy. Esme know where Edward when. By the look on her face it has to do with Bella and I do hope that is where he went. Everybody misses Bella and so do I. My family think I hate Bella but I don't. Bella is my sister and my best friend besides Alice that is. I want my brother to be happy and that is Bella. It was hard to see Edward the why he was before Bella was in our life. After we found Alice and Bella nothing been the same. I ended up with two new sisters and I couldn't be happier then where my life is right now.**

**EMPO**

**I never seen Rose this upset before. I know my Rosie misses her brother and sister. Alice won't tell us a thing if Bella and Edward are coming home. It hard to get anything out of the pixie with Jasper around. I just want my Rosie happy again.**

**JPO**

**I never seen Allie like this before. I never knew how she would miss her best friend and brother.**

**CPO**

**I can't believe that Tessa never told me that she was pregnant with Bella. Esme know this whole time and never said anything. Which means she meet Bella when she was a baby and fallen in love with her. I knew Esme was keeping something from me, but I never knew what to now that is. If I got Tessa pregnant that means male vampires can get human females pregnant. Since Bella is half human and half vampire she can have a family with Edward.**

**ESPO**

**My phone was ringing and I pick it up and it was Edward and Bella. "Hello children. How are you," I ask them. "We are good mom. Bella and I need to tell you something and we wanted you to know first," Edward said. "Mom we are coming home. We be there in two or three days," Bella said. "Take your time and be safe Bella. Don't forget your still human even if you are half," I told her. "We Will mom. We have to go now but we be home soon," they said before hanging up the phone. I smiled and I know what I was doing when they get back home.**

**CPO**

**Esme is happy for some reason. She is sing. She only sing when she is really happy and she most be. I wife is happy since our daughter and son left and it means they are coming home and they be here in a few days. I need to talk to Bella when she and Edward get home, but I will wait a few day after they are home to ask her.**

**BPO**

**It so good to be with Edward again and going home. I miss mom, dad, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett so much. I hate not seeing them, but when I get mad I do thing that not good. I found out why. I am a sponge. A sponge is someone who can take a use other vampire or human with a gift and use when ever I want. Beside that I am a ****mental shield**** and**** psychic shield. No one knew be beside the D****enali****. Everyone knows that I am a Mental shield because Edward can't read my mine.**

**EPO**

**It good to be with Bella again and going home. There something Bella not telling me and I know she waiting to to me with our family. I understand that. I love Bella and I know what I want to do.**

**That the end of this chapter.**


End file.
